Tyrant's Daughter
by Tiger Warrior09
Summary: We all wondered if after Tiger Voyage, what would have happened if Loskesh and Kesley had kids? This is the story of Ashryn Hayes and her twin brother Loki. Ashryn is taken from the life she knows, as brutal and violent as it is, and is thrown into a new world. She isn't quite sure yet which is better, abuse yet being sure, or unexpected events and the lies of freedom.(just try)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am doing like, four stories now, so I may wait a while to post this. I may post it right now. Either way, I want to know if this is a good idea. I haven't read a Tiger's fan fic on this yet, so I built my own. As always, on to the story.**

Lokesh stood, powerful and strong, overlooking his office view. Skyscrapers illuminated the dark sky, snot letting the dark envelop the city. It was times like these Lokesh found the humanity to give credit to the quims of the present day. Of course, they were weak, but they could do much without magic.

"My lord, I have acquired the information you seek. Do you wish to hear it now?" a small voice squeaked from the doorway. _Ah, of course_, he thought. He quickly brought his emotions in check, which had been raging with anticipation for the last half hour.

"Tell me," Lokesh's voice echoed powerfully through the enclosed, bleak space. Not only a few months ago had he swept the tiger's princess right from their paws, but he was also intelligent enough to remain one step ahead of the princes. _Or two._

"She will be having twins," the servant stammered, obviously aware this would displease his master. His anger flare momentary, and a vase was sent off the desk, shattering against the door. The man winced where glass sliced through his shoulder, but Lokesh ignored him.

He quietly remembered the night, torturing his dear Kelsey until her tears ran down with blood. He had then allowed several days for her recovery. In only a handful of weeks, Kelsey Hayes would bear his child. Or children in this case.

"Will there be a son?" He inquired, voice as thick as bubbling tar.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And a girl I am to presume?" Lokesh's voice had reached a dangerous note.

"Y-yes."

"Exterminate it." Lokesh sighed. He really didn't care for the dirty work. No need to get his new suit blemished.

"That is just it sir, we can't without killing the male."

Ashryn Hayes was still a small child, but an intelligent one at that. She was only six at the time, sneaking the halls of the mansion. She wasn't allowed outside, but that didn't matter. She knew as long as Lokesh didn't see her, she could get away with it.

Ashryn had spent the day in the garden, pulling weeds that bothered her, sometimes a flower, and listening to what each flower was as the sweet voices of the slaves told her. Her hair no doubt had grass in it, and more dirt than not. Mother would clean it for her though, she just had to sneak back in.

The halls were mostly deserted. The occasional butler would stroll the halls, but they never took notice of her. She sprinted corridor to corridor. Her bare feet padded noiselessly across the plush rugs. She was almost at her mother's door when voices became apparent down the hall. Ashryn froze and darted behind the closest door.

"Of course father." She heard the childish timbre of her brother echo. She risked a peek at her twin and noticed he was staring up at his father with pride. It was hard to impress her father, but Loki never stopped trying. He was convinced if his father, Lokesh, was sure enough of his son to share most of his name with him, Lokesh cared about him.

Ashryn believed the opposite of Loki, but that was just because if she ever got within ten yards of Lokesh, she would be whipped in the basement until her blood covered the floor and she was faint from blood loss. More than once she had lost her voice screaming in absolute horror and agony. Her mother had taken days to heal Ashryn. It was also one of the few time she saw her mum stand up to her father. He knocked her so hard she still has a car across her cheekbone where she cut it, bashing into the table. But this was life for Ashryn.

"No," Her father's voice boomed. "You do not understand. You are a foolish boy, and a pathetic on at that. You cannot even kill a man properly, how can your half-witted mind even begin to believe you are important. I could easily dispose of you and replace you with a child of promise!" Lokesh had grasped Loki by the collar of his button up shirt up pushed him against the wall. "Next time you do as I say, or it will be the last." Lokesh released his son, turned on his heel, and strutted back down the path.

"Loki," Ashryn whispered. He turned. She quickly took in the fact his lip and nose were bleeding, and there were shallow cuts along his color bone, crimson blood seeping onto the cloth of his shirt.

"Ash!" He hissed, darting to here she hid. "Go away. You don't belong here. Get back in the room."

"I was heading back. Come with me."

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I let father down." Ashryn always noticed how Loki looked up to his father, with the same amount of hatred he seemed to have for him. More than not, when he punished Ashryn, Loki would find out. He had tried to help the first two times, but learned to stay out. It killed him inside to watch someone hurt his sister. He couldn't upset his father though.

"That is father, not mother."

"But I deserve to be punished." It broke Ashryn's heart to hear this. It wasn't the first time he said it either. She loved her little brother, just as he loved his little sister. Neither sibling knew who was older, so they each accepted the older sibling role.

"Please," She prodded. "You still are a good person. Mum would want to see you."

"Only for a moment." He sighed, giving in to his sisters desires. As much as he wanted his father to love him, he_ did_ love Ashryn.

Kelsey Hayes sat on the windowsill, feet tucked under her weary body. She was fragile, and severally underfed, but that was her own doing. She couldn't remember a time in the past seven years when she had felt actual joy. She was a shell, a robotic version of herself. She wasn't sure if her soul was hiding, protecting itself from Lokesh and his grasp, or if she had died altogether.

A yard of crisp greens and light breezes stretched out in front of her, mocking her with freedom. _Seven years_ she thought. _ I haven't seen them for seven years_. More tears traveled the dried paths of the salted water that had been flowing earlier. She had resolved to kill herself early on. Lokesh wouldn't allow it. He sent guards with her everywhere. She had tried on several occasions, yet that all ceased when her children were born.

At first, she expected to hate the children. They had _him_ in their blood. It was love at first sight for her though. The moment she looked at her baby girls deep brown eyes, and her sons matching pair, she couldn't leave them. She was the only thing that could protect them in this awful upbringing.

Kelsey brought her hand up, mostly skin and bones, and beat a weak fist against the solid glass. She though she heard it creak though the footsteps behind her told her it was only the door hinges. Stealing a glace, she spotted her children, her only soul left. Loki was with Ashryn. He rarely came to see her. Kelsey loved her son, and she got the feeling he loved her too, but Lokesh's influence was strong on him. She was worried about him.

Ashryn was shorter than Loki by a head. She was a late bloomer anyway. Both had gotten Kelsey's eyes. Loki got her hair, a rich coffee, and Ashryn's was a midnight black. Standing next to each other, Kelsey could see her children's faces bore Lokesh's chin, brow, and stature. Ashryn was also the talker of the two, never having a filter.

"Mother? Loki came with me this time. He was with father. I think father was hurting him again. He also threatened Loki. I don't want him hurt." The dried blood clung to Loki's body, hurting his mother with every glance. He walked, tall and proud over to her, and enveloped his mother in hug. She was thin enough he could easily wrap his six year old arms around her with plenty of room to spare. Neither child worried about Kelsey's weight. They had grown up seeing her like that.

"Loki Hayes," She half sobbed in a way only a mother could. "What has he done to you?" She pulled back, wiping some of his blood off of his chin.

"Father was teaching me to be strong," He smiled. He was proud. "I didn't even cry this time." Her heart snapped again, shattering to microscopic pieces.

"Both of you go to bed, please." Kelsey could see Ashryn had some words about her brother's "being strong" comment. She held up a finger. "No words sweetheart, just go to bed my _rajkumari_."

"You never told me what that means." Ashryn whined as she crawled into her bed, Loki's across the room.

"Someday I'll tell you." Kelsey headed to her bed. "Someday."

And with that, all three Hayes fell asleep. It wasn't until a crash startled them awake, did Ashryn realize, this day was going to be different.

**Wow, okay. I have never typed so much for one chapter. I, personally, love this idea. I have had it before, just never wrote it down. I may be killing myself here, with a fourth story, but I am in the zone with this. I will most likely be updating this more often than the others, at least for now. Love you to all who take time to read, comment, follow, and just enjoy my story. **

**~TigerWarrior**


	2. Freedom

**Okay, so I just got a review from TeamRenForever that reminded me, "Hey, you are sitting around bored, go write." That isn't literally what it said, but that is what is said to me. Thank you to YoungRider316, SPlatt2001, and koryandrs also for your comments. I am quite thrilled you all are enjoying it. I apologize for typos, I always get excited to post it and forget to check the work. Now that that is done, I am sure you would all love to read. Lastly, does anyone really know anything on Tiger's Dream?**

Ashryn jolted awake to the sound of shattering glass and fighting. It audible enough to shake the room.

"Loki!" she cried, jumping out of bed. She couldn't panic she told herself, just find Loki and Mother.

Two huge men were wrestling guards. She knew one of the men, a servant who she loved to tease. No matter what she did, he never moved of flinched. It had become a past time of hers. She hated him less than the other guards, so she was both amazed and horrified to see a glint of silver as the man's body parts separated.

Ashryn didn't let this stop her. Her twin was already up, dagger in hand. He hid his knife under his pillow. She hid hers in the drawer. The shouts from the hall prevented anyone from hearing the squeak of the dresser as she yanked the handle. Loki was waiting for her. If this was going to be a fight, they were going to go in together.

Kelsey was missing, neither Loki nor Ashryn could see her. One man in a black uniform shouted foreign words and advanced toward the two children. To the man's shock, both of the targets were armed, and charging him. Loki dodged to the left while Ashryn slid between his legs, slashing at the one closer to her face.

The man let out a moan of pain "Dammit people! I am no hurt you." The man's English was gruff and hard to make out. The Hayes children didn't wait, they darted out the door. Carpets were splattered in gooey blood and bullet shells, the gorgeous paintings ripped. Servants seemed to be attacking guards, and in the mists of it, was an older Indian man holding a golden gada. Neither child knew what to do, so, with a quick glance at each other, they set off, dodging man after man, all shouting for their freedom.

* * *

Kelsey had heard screams and was startled out of bed. Men, servants, ran in through the door, just as the ceiling high windows burst forward. In the remains stood two of the most beautiful men she had ever seen, her tigers. She tried to yell, but her dry throat emitted no sound. Ren and Kishan spotted her quickly, the older brother scooping her up bridal style. Kishan whirled around to come face to face with a rabid slave. The Indian prince was much quicker and shoved the man back, efficiently defenestrating him.

Kelsey was soon carried down the hall. The men no doubt planned to get her out. Her heart was ready to explode in joy. Tears were already running down her face as they rounded yet another corner. She forgot, they didn't know.

"Stop!" she tried to yell. Ren looked at her quizzically, though both stopped without question. "My children are here."

No one moved for a moment. Ren slowly let his breath out, squeezing his eyes shut. Kishan started… crying?

"My fault," he choked.

"I will get you out _Idala_. Kishan will go get your child."

"Both of them," Kelsey breathed. "My sweet twins." And with that, Kelsey lay back against Ren's arms, face cocooned against his warm chest, and drifted into a peaceful world. She wasn't gone, oh no. Kelsey wasn't about to leave her children, or now her tigers that she had them back, she just was of no use now.

* * *

The dagger came down again, clearing the path ahead of Ashryn in a flurry of red. _Two more halls. The main room is ahead. Left, right, straight through, door. Duck._ The little girl sidestepped another blow, almost as gracefully as a ballerina. Loki, on the other hand, was moving like a rusted machine, still sore from yesterday's beatings.

Loki broke away from the pack, dragging his sister by the edge of her dress. The commotion soon left them behind and they were darting soundlessly to their fate. Ashryn had seen a lot. She had also done more than she liked to admit, but what she saw in the main hall was unforgettable. The worst was, Ashryn enjoyed the sight, smiled even, and was filled with a strange mix of joy and comfort. Lokesh lay on the floor, slit open, and impaled with dozens of spears. There was no way to survive that she knew. The knowledge gave her hope. He was dead. The golden floors and intricate engravings held the remained of the tyrant's rich ruby blood. Each spear and blade protruded from the body at gruesome angles, pointing toward a heaven the warlock would never see.

Ashryn knew she should feel something towards her father, after all, his blood ran through her veins, but she felt nothing. Loki had gone snow white, face slick with tears. His childish fists clenched and unclenched. His eyes held the heart of a young child thrown to hell.

"Loki? You can't do this, not now." The girl pleaded. The trauma struck boy only nodded in agreement and allowed his sister to drag him to safety. He made no movement toward his father, but he wasn't walking on his own either. Ashryn knew right then, she had just watched her brother's soul fall to pieces.

They made it out to a clearing full of midnight green grass sparkling from the shattered windows. The moon shone bright and whole in the dull grey above the horrid scenes. Ashryn had to still grip Loki to get him to follow her away from the building. Her mind couldn't comprehend how Loki could morn a man who had done nothing but abuse her brother and more than once, herself. She knew her mother had to be somewhere, yet she worried greatly. She would know what to do for Loki. It was then she realized, they had nowhere to go. They were now with no mother, and no home.

The shadows parted quickly, and a tall man stepped in front of them. Loki hardly noticed, but Ashryn's fists clenched, ready for a fight. His eyes flickered gold, a horrifying beauty. She didn't understand it, but she immediately felt safe. The man was too far away to be heard over the exploding house, now lighting the scenes in brilliant orange and lethal crimsons. He beckoned them closer. Ashes started to fall like fire rain. Ashryn wasn't one for impulses, but in her gut, she knew she was lost without help tonight. So she ran to him.

**So you can figure out who some people are. Next chapter may be different. For all who didn't know the word **_**defenestrate,**_** I sujust you learn it, because it is funny. It means – to be thrown out a window. And with that, I shall see you next chapter.**

**~TigerWarrior**


	3. More than One

**Okay, so here is three. Thank you to all who review, or read. Thank you to trixiejames also for your message. It is always great that people what more chapters. **

That night, as the air settled over the ashen land, and the ivory moon shown down on the lifeless bodies, old enemies and friends joined. Many knew the warlock. Many hated him for his crimes, but all wizards there were interested in one thing, power. Within moments, Lokesh's neck was bare.

On old warlock stepped forward, a hidden secret from the world, a dozen centuries old. In his leathery palm he gripped a shining piece of the Damon amulet. Gold markings traveled from under his cloth garments, slithered up his brown throat, and were splattered across his hallow cheekbones. Younger magicians approached, eyeing the necklace, but none could touch him. Each childish soul was frozen to earth or torn from their body.

By now, the other pieces of the amulet were also being held. One was caught in the grasp of a middle aged Irish man. Veins visible through his arms and neck, pressed against the skin by the sheer amount of muscle on him. A woman worthy of the Amazon warriors wore the other, looped around her engraved staff. She stepped forward, chin high, and her enhanced bosom spilling out of her top.

"My friends, we have all traveled here for similar reasons, but it is to the utter most benefit that we three take charge of these artifacts. There are people, beasts, strong and capable enough to kill one of our own!" The robust woman's voiced boomed over the night, easing men with just her voice. Her abnormally large hand swept toward Lokesh, still laying immobile among the rubble as she continued. "For each of our sakes, we must watch closely. With one of us gone, who knows who shall be targeted next? Take caution, be weary of the mortals, and let us protect you. Let us protect this amulet. We are the strongest of our kind, and will gladly take this burden form you.

"For centuries we have hidden, but ancient powers are dawning. This man had a child. One powerful and strong. We must be prepared to do what we must to bring him to our side." Her speech was full of empty concerns and false reassurances, and most people understood that. They all also understood Lokesh did have a son, and with a magic child, comes choice. That child can become great, or he can open the gates of hell. More than not, any moral warlocks had left by now, or hadn't come at all. Each man there was betting for that child to join their ranks and aid them in their struggle to overcome the humans.

The old man decorated in paint lifted his chin higher, signed a word with his fingers, and vanished in a plume of copper smoke. The other man did the same, and the women followed. Once the other warlocks realized there was nothing of value left, more people started disappearing in smoke. Several started fighting over the weapons still in the dead man's body, while others were preparing a burial.

Over to the side of the forest, unnoticed by the powerful ones, was a man. His Indian skin was old with wear, and he tapped his fingers against his bottom lip in thought. Thoughts soared through his mind and he stood there, wise eyes absorbing everything. All too soon, the petite woman at his side leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"Grandfather?" Her voice was edged in worry as ebony hair cascaded into her view.

"Of course dear Nilima, it is time to go." He took his child's arm, and held tight to her hand as he pushed though time, back to his home.

**Okay, very short, but I felt the need to add it. Just think about Lokesh for a second. If he was a warlock, wouldn't that mean there could be a world of warlocks out there too? It is one of the thoughts my story will take place off of. I know this isn't strictly off of TC, but it is the characters (no copyright intended) are and it deals with the tigers curse. I have some plot twists for all of you dear followers too. **

**~TigerWarrior **


End file.
